the trap of hope
by Otx5311
Summary: Just something I'm doing to pass the time


Mitsuki was starting to regain consciousness, she up looked to see she was in a room as her vision was adjusting. What had just happened to her. She remembered she was just running from that giant monster of a man that killed emi. She tried to move but when she did a sharp pain jolted through her wrists, legs arms , chest, groin and ankles, she looked to see she was tied to a chair, not with rope but with sharp chicken wires, and her arms were tied to her ankles through the under sdie of the chair. A loud thought rang through her head, "What the hell is going on!?" Then she heard a voice not from her own head, "ahh I see you're awake." Mitsuki looked over to see a little girl in a red dress, but not a normal with dead eyes, decayed skin and a childish but evil smile. Mitsuki screamed, "Why are you doing this let me go?!" The girl in the red dress walked over behind her and said, "No." Once behind the chair she placed a blindfold over Mitsuki's eyes, The girl in the dress spoke, "They say that when people loose their sight they're too scared to even speak, but that's not completely true, I've seen for myself." The girl in the red dress looked over at Mitsuki, who seemed to in shock to say a word. The girl in red smiled and said, "I guess you're not an exception to the rule, odd how what's gonna be the first thing i think of when I'm walking around this school and I see you're corpse, how she didn't say a word. Well that and how beautiful you're cute little face was before it got all burned up, it'll be a shame when all that's left of you is char and bone, for a little while I'll remember how cute you were with that pretty face. Then you'll just become bone and dust, and it'll be impossible to tell you apart from the other mess." Mitsuki upon hearing this let all her fear out she started to cry uncontrollably and blurted out "No!, let me go please! Sachiko smiled and said, "there we go." Sachicko then got down from the behind the chair pulled out a match and dropped it on the floor on top of Gasoline. Mitsuki could instantly tell even though blinded that the room had been lit on fire. Mitsuki screeched "Arghh!" Sachiko smiled and said, "If you take deep breaths maybe you can pass out from the smoke before the fire gets to you." Sachiko walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. Mitsuki tried to struggle and break free, but every time she tried it just made her hands hurt so much. With all hope all but gone all she could do was scream out and hope some one would hear her.

The young middle school girl Yuka Mochida was walking down the halls of the school again, she had just escaped the mentally unstable and dangerous Yuyaa Kizami. now she was alone walking these hallway's desperately hoping to find her big brother. She was already scared enough walking with her brother, now she was almost too scared to move without him there. she sat down against the wall and started to cry. But then she remembered how scared her brother seemed, but how strong he was through all of this. Yuka stopped crying wiped the tears from her eyes, saying to herself "I have to be strong for my big brother." Yuka then heard a distant scream "Someone help me please!" Yuka then picked her self up and ran towards the scream. She traced the scream to the second floor hallway, she saw smoke escaping from one of the classrooms and assumed that's where it was coming from. she rushed to the door opening it as fast as she could and practically jumped in the room. In less than an instant she could feel and see the fire consuming the room. She looked over to see a teenage girl tied to a chair. Mitsuki Screamed "Get me out of here!" Yuka ran over and tried to untie the wires but there were so many and she wasn't getting anywhere. All she managed to do was cut into Mitsuki's skin. "Oww!, Do something else get me out of here. " Mitsuki whined. Yuka said "I'll think of something" She tried to look around for a way to cut the wires but she found nothing . That's when she got an idea, Yuka then went behind the chair and pulled it back, Mitsuki asked "What are you doing." Yuka said "Please just hold on." She pulled the chair onto the ground and then started to pull the chair out of the room. Once they were out of the room Yuka rushed to close the door behind her. Strangely once Yuka closed the door the smoke stopped coming out and the heat stopped radiating from the room. Mitsuki once realizing she was safe then started crying, "I hate this! my skin is cut , my head is scraped!, I'm hungry, I'm tired, I have splinters I wanna go home!" Yuka was kind of annoyed by this girls selfishness, but then again she was probably just venting. Yuka had been kind of whining like her the whole time and her brother was understanding, so she decided that it was normal. Yuka brought the chair back up right, and started to console Mitsuki by petting her head and said, "it's okay your safe try to relax." The girl started to breath deep breaths, but it was clear she was calming down the tears that were all down her face were starting to fade. Yuka said "please try to hold still I'll try to untie you." The Mitsuki whimpered "Okay." Yuka thought about how she could get the ropes off without hurting her. The only answer that came to her mind was cutting them, the only sharp objects around were a few pieces of broken glass, she picked one up and started to free the girl. starting with the wire connecting her ankles and hands, she then cut loose her feet then legs, moved to the groin and then cut the wire binding her chest. Before moving behind the Mitsuki to free her arms and hands she started petting her again. "Please relax and stay calm, you're safe now I'm not gonna hurt you, do you understand?" Mitsuki nodded Yuka continued "Now I'm gonna untie your blindfold then I'll free your hands. Yuka did as she said she would and removed the cloth from Mitsuki's eyes, and then cut free her arms and then her wrists. Mitsuki now free immediately started rubbing her body all around, in several spots she was mildly bleeding and her clothes had been cut into. Mitsuki looked down in surprise to see her rescuer was but a little girl, then a thought of guilt came to Mitsuki's mind. She said "I'm so sorry, Thank you for saving me." Yuka said "Yuka mochida glad to meet you." Mitsuki said "Mitsuki Yamamato, thank you, are you here alone?" Yuka said "No i cam here with my big brother and his friends but we got separated." Mitsuki said "You poor thing, I came her with my classmates but we got separated." Mitsuki continued "We should search together, there's better strength in numbers, and when while we're searching we can try to figure a way out of hear." Yuka said, "While we're moving we should try to find some bandages to cover your wounds." Mitsuki silently looked at the injuries on her hand and then nodded, and they started going down the hallways again repeating the cycle they had done so many times, just hoping that this time would be different.


End file.
